Crossing A Line
by yornma
Summary: What happens with Sienna Park confronts her feelings for Damien early on (Damien N, Nadia P, Steve, OC-Sienna Park)


1.

She walked the five blocks to the art gallery that was featuring her cousin's work, taking in the cool crisp autumn air and silently thankful that she had chosen something a bit warmer to wear than she had originally planned.

Smoothing the sweater down over her hips she walked into the gallery with a smile which turned into a grin upon seeing the crowd of people already there. Apparently being fashionably late had a perk.

She took the offered glass of champagne from a tray and looked around the room, there were people in everyday clothing who had more than likely stopped in after work, then there were a few in nicer attire. She moved through the crowd with ease, and had made her way to the other side of the gallery when she heard a sudden high pitched squeal and had just seconds to move her glass before being wrapped up in one of Nadia's overzealous hugs.

The taller woman couldn't help but grin at her cousin's enthusiasm and patted her on the back with a free hand.

"I am so glad you came!" Nadia bounced on her toes excitedly glancing around the room, " Can you believe this?"

She pursued her lips to the glass and took a sip and nodded,"I always told you that you were amazing. _You _just needed to believe it."

Nadia blushed deeply and nudged her with an elbow,"You're just being nice because we're related, but in speaking of amazing… " her eyed her for a moment appreciatively, " You look great! I'm surprised your date isn't all over you."

Sienna's face fell for a moment as she looked intently at her glass," I actually don't have one tonight."

"What?" Nadia nearly shrieked loud enough to cause a momentarily pause in the noise of the crowd.

She shot her cousin a stern look, who clasped both hands over her mouth for a moment, the noise picked back up and then Nadia whispered,"What happened to Marc?"

Sienna cringed slightly at the mention of his name, the memory still too fresh. Things had been going well until he met Damien and the arguments and accusations started. Marc swore up and down that the P.I. had a thing for her and she had argued that they were friends and nothing more. She recalled the anger in her boyfriend's eyes as he gave her the final ultimatum. Her relationship or her friendship. She had tried to reason with him saying it wasn't fair to make her choose him over a friend, but he was as stubborn as an ox and refused to leave until she made a decision.

She wasn't about to throw away a four year friendship away for a four month relationship and in the end she was left alone.

Nadia's worried voice cut through her thoughts and she blinked away tears that tried to form.

"I'm sorry, it's a long story, for another time," she said pointedly," tonight is about you."

Her cousin wrapped her in a sudden tight embrace," I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

The taller woman nodded, a sudden lump in her throat kept her from saying anything.

"I do have a perfectly good explanation for it though."

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, not trusting her voice still and took a gulp of champagne to wash the lump down.

"I want you to meet my new boyfriend Steve."

Nadia turned and called out to a tall blond in a green shirt and khaki pants who walked over with a tray of hor d'oeuvres."Steve, come meet my cousin."

He strided over with a large smile on his face, a tray of hors d'oeuvres in one hand.

"You must be Sienna, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Sienna gave him a brilliant smile and shook,"So _you're _the reason my cousin has been preoccupied the past few weeks."

His grin got momentarily wider and gave Nadia slight nudge with his elbow, "See?"

He turned his attention back to her," I've been trying to tell her to spend time with her friends but she would rather stay at home and have me in the kitchen slaving away."

The taller woman's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Oh, you cook?"

He tilted the tray towards her with a slight nod. She eyed the pastries that sat on them carefully," These spinach puffs are one of my creations, I had Nadia try the first few renditions. They were pretty awful the first few tries."

The shorter woman stood on her tiptoes to take one closest to him and popped it into her mouth and chewed, "Don't let him lie to you, they were delicious and still are."

Sienna picked one from the front and took a tentative bite. The pastry crust was flaky with a hint of butter and the cream cheese filling was slightly seasoned and perfectly complemented the sauteed spinach and couldn't help the pleased noise that escaped her lips followed by an "Oh wow."

"Right?" Nadia agreed eagerly and turned back to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek,"Amazing as always sweetie."

"No, you're the amazing one." he insisted with a quick peck on the forehead, "I should get back to check on the next batch though. But it was nice to finally meet you."

Sienna nodded as she finished the pastry and then the last of her drink. She felt a bit more relaxed now, ready to actually enjoy the rest of the evening.

Nadia nudged her expectantly,"Well?"

She turned her eyes to her cousin with a knowing smile, "Well, what?"

"He's amazing right?" the shorter woman asked dreamily as she watched him weave to the crowd and offer guests food and made light conversation.

"Seems like it," the taller woman agreed and frowned thoughtfully at her empty glass.

The shorter woman shifted nervously, her eyes dropped to the floor in front of them, "Look I know this isn't probably the best time to mention this, but we did meet through an exclusive dating company called Eros. You could them a try. I'll even put in a good word."

Sienna sighed resigned, it was bad timing she had just started going back out again. She glanced at her cousin for a moment and then nodded,"I'll think about it. No promises, okay?"

Nadia nodded solemnly, "Okay."

The taller woman was just about to reply when a familiar voice floated in their direction.

"What's this? The great Sienna Park makes a social appearance? Should I call the press?"

The dark haired P.I. sauntered over with a slight smirk on his face.

Sienna put a hand on her chest in mock shock, "Oh Damien, you wound me." Her expression turned apologetic for a moment," I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, the past few weeks have been…" she faltered for a moment, wanting to come up with the correct word," difficult."

Damien eye's searched her expression for a moment as if trying to decipher her expression, he took a sip of champagne instead," I see. Is it safe to assume that Marc is no longer in the picture?"

She flinched inwardly at the mention of her ex's name and caught his look.

For a moment she could have sworn she saw relief pass over his features but his normal unreadable expression returned as he continued,"Don't let Nadia sweet talk you into using a matchmaking service if you're not ready. You of all people don't need help with that sort of thing."

She felt her cheeks burn slightly at the compliment and she nudged him slightly, "Did you just call me attractive in a roundabout way?" she teased.

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red for a moment, "I-"

Nadia rejoined the conversation with a smirk, "I do believe he did."

He shot them both a look and cleared his throat," All I'm saying is that being promised "true love" by a matchmaking service is false advertisement. What looks good on paper today may turn into a nightmare tomorrow."

Sienna rolled her eyes crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't believe in true love any way so that won't happen. But I won't discredit their work, I met Steve and he seems pretty nice. I even had his cooking."

Damien inclined an eyebrow at her.

She clutched her chest and made a sudden choking noise and said dramatically," Lights. Growing. Dim."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Very funny."

Sienna leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder for a moment and caught a whiff of his cologne, it smelled of woods with a hint of rain and so uniquely _him_. She resisted the urge to close her eyes and breathe the scent in deeper and put space between them again with a reassuring smile.

"Steve seems fine. If there's an issue, I know who to call."

If Damien had noticed her hesitation to move away from him, he gave no signal. He frowned deeply seemly unconvinced,"Well I talked to him on the way in already, Haven't found any flaws or dark secrets yet. But give me time."

Nadia sighed resigne "Really D? We've known you for like four years. I thought you would've dropped the touch cynical act by now."

The man took a sip from his glass and replied pointedly, "I'm a private investigator. I catch liars and cheaters for a living. Cynical is basically my job."

Sienna smirked and crossed her arms over her chest "Well you excel at it,"

"Word!" Nadia giggled.

Damien rolled his eyes at them.

The shorter woman took her cousin's hands in hers,"Don't listen to him, Eros is the best matchmaking service ever! I'll schedule you an appointment for a consultation."

He finished his glass, "Yeah a vague secretive company providing little to no contact information… What could go wrong?" His eyes went to hers concern crossed his features,"Just keep your guard up. Maybe bring pepper spray or hold your keys like a claw."

Was he actually concerned about her? She almost couldn't believe it. Her expression much have been easily readable as he shot her a questioning look.

"Is that a crack in your tough guy facade? Are you worried about my well-being?"

"Concerned." he corrected politely.

She nodded but the knowing smile played on her lips "So he says. Well good thing, I know a great P.I. who can get me out of trouble if I need it."

He tried not to look pleased at the compliment but the color in his cheeks said otherwise.

2.

Sienna stepped out of the Eros building into the cool autumn air and put an arm out to shield her eyes from the sunlight that threatened to blind her.

"I see you survived the initial interrogation." a familiar voice said to her right. She lowered her arm and made out the familiar figure of Damien who leaned against the hood of his black 1971 Dodge Charger.

She nodded solemnly," It was pretty gruelling."

He straightened up suddenly and looked her over concerned," Are you okay?"

She smiled at him reassuringly" I'm _fine_ Damien, really. Kind of surprised to find you here though. Doing detective work I assume?"

He relaxed slightly "Not quite, finished up a case early and tried to call you several times. Check your phone."

She took it out her back pocket of her jeans and sure enough there were several missed calls from him. "Aw, missed me that much did you?"

He looked away for a moment and cleared his throat, she noticed the color of his cheeks turned a slight pink, "Actually I wanted to make sure you hadn't joined a cult or bought a timeshare or anything...and offer you a ride home."

Sienna raised an eyebrow at him, she had taken the subway over and wasn't really in the mood to be in a crowded car with people who didn't know what the meaning of personal hygiene was. "Oh really? So you _were _worried about me."

He gave her a pointed look, and opened the passenger side door, "Concerned."

She slid onto the leather seat and gave him a sly grin,"So,there really is a heart underneath that rough exterior."

He scowled slightly, before closing the door, "How dare you insinuate. "

After a few moments of driving he finally asked,"So ….this Eros thing. You're really going to give it a shot?"

She sighed and looked at her hands for a moment, contemplating on how to answer. She couldn't just stay in her apartment all the time or do things alone or with him… She caught herself wondering what it would be like to date him. She shook her head slightly, they were just friends, he wasn't interested in her like that and would probably laugh at the suggestion or worse...she frowned to herself.

She felt a warm weight on her hands and started, pulled from her own thoughts. His hand moved back to the steering wheel as he glanced over at her quickly.

"What to tell me what happened with Marc?"

She put her head in her hands, and muttered,"I'm not even sure myself. He just got jealous and…"

He frowned at that taxi in front of them for a moment, "Of what? I've never seen you do anything worthy of getting jealous over. I only met him once so..."

He glanced over at her when he didn't get a response and their eyes met for a moment. She felt warmth in her cheeks again and broke it looking out the window instead.

"Oh." he said as realization hit. "I didn't mean-"

She sighed and turned back to him,"It wasn't you directly. I mean that's how the arguments started, he didn't want me to hang out with you alone, like I was some kind of child that needed babysitting." She scowled at the thought," and with Nadia being preoccupied with Steve…it didn't help."

He turned on the turn signal, double checked the lane was clear and moved into it smoothly, "So he gave you an ultimatum."

Sienna clenched her hands into fists and growled," I can't believe he would do that to me. When you're in a relationship with someone you trust them, you don't ask them to choose between them or friends."

He put a hand on hers, she was surprised by the warmth and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry he did that to you. Is that why you are giving this Eros thing a try?"

She sighed, resigned. "Honestly, I don't know. I told Nadia I would give it one date. It's not a commitment, just a date."

The car rolled to a stop in from of her apartment building, he turned to her, his hand still on hers, "Whatever you decide to do, make sure it makes you happy."

Sienna looked at him for a moment unsure for a moment. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and let go. "I actually mean that too. I want you to be happy."

She raised an eyebrow at him for a moment.

He looked at her expectantly, "What?"

"No sarcastic remark or snarky retort? "

A slight smirk spread across his face, "Despite my unflappably cool facade. I do have the capacity to care about someone. Occasionally."

A grin spread across her face, "I knew it! "And then she put a hand to her chest and crossed her fingers with a wink "don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Scout's honor. "

3.

A few days later

He sat at the cafe and glanced at his watch. It said 10:05. He frowned it was unlike Sienna to actually be late.

"Sorry!" a familiar voice called out as she jogged towards him and slid in the booth next to him.

Her hip touched his for a moment, he moved to his right to put some space between them.

"Hey now, I did take a shower after my run, even washed my hair." She flipped it off her shoulder toward him.

He caught a whiff of citrus and honey and felt the beginnings a smile tug at his lips, the smell was so her. He pulled away from her slightly, resisting the urge to just drink her in. She was dressed casually in an oversized sweater and dark blue jeans, her hair draped over her shoulders.

He kept his tone casual, "So you did. But that doesn't explain why you're sitting next to me."

She shrugged loosely," I figured Nadia and Steve would want to sit next to each other. Besides, I wanted to people watch. This window is perfect for it, and we can make up stories about the them as they walk by. For instance," she nodded towards the man in the business suit who walked hurriedly by, "he had a vengeful ex lace his morning coffee with Ex-Lax."

He snorted despite himself, as he watched the man for a moment and turned his attention back to her, "What has you in such a good mood this morning?"

"The thought of someone making food for me and I don't have to do dishes," she said with a genuine smile," If I have to wash one more dish I am going to scream."

He smirked into his coffee cup, "Having that much fun food prepping?"

"Ugh," she leaned her arm against the table and rested her chin against it," If it wasn't so expensive, I would eat out all the time."

"Or you live off of coffee" he suggested with a shrug.

"Like you do? And miss out on all this?" she gestured towards the menu," that's definite no."

The waiter came and took their orders and a few moments later returned with a coffee for her.

She immediately reached for the cream and sugar and began to add both to her coffee.

He frowned deeply as she began to add both ingredients to her coffee until it was a light brown,"You do realize that is serious offense you're committing."

She paused for a moment to look at him confused.

He nodded towards her coffee. "The amount of cream and sugar you put in your coffee, " he eyed her cup with slight shudder.

She glanced down at the light brown liquid in front of her and shrugged," I like cream and sugar with a splash of coffee for color. How have you not noticed?"

He was surprised for a moment and shrugged,"We've never next to each before."

A smile played on her lips and she nudged him, "Did the great P.I. not notice something? What has the world come to? "

He cleared his throat, "So how was your perfect date, everything to your perfection? What did it for you the doe eyes, the whispered sweet nothings, the aversion to Tide Pods?"

She rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. "It went." She added another packet of sugar and stirred it and sipped.

He drizzled maple syrup all over his full stack of pancakes. "Oh?"

Her nose crinkled in disgust, "How can you eat that stuff? Seriously?"

"How can you eat eggs that jiggle?" He countered before he took a forkful of pancakes and shoved it in his mouth.

She tapped the edge of her plate so that her sunny side up eggs moved slightly.

He looked away momentarily disgusted and swallowed his food down, "Seriously though, how was it?"

Sienna shrugged,"It was nice. We went out to eat and saw the skyline from an abandoned building." She casually as she cut into her eggs and took a bite.

His eyebrow went up," Breaking and entering on the first date? What will the second be, theft?"

She nodded at her plate thoughtfully, "I was thinking of grand theft. I am to please after all."

He blinked at her for a moment, not sure if he should be concerned or otherwise, "Should I gather character witnesses for the trial now or..?"

She used a piece of toast to mop up some of the egg yolk, "That's probably wise. "But, if we're going to be caught, we would end up in the same cell, so...it might be worth it."

He cut another forkful of pancakes. "I would ask you how you answered on the survey, but I think I already know."

"I wouldn't mind seeing her again."

Before he could reply the waiter came by and handed her flowers with a note.

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but it's a message from Eros for Sienna."

The man said and handed her a bouquet of blue flowers with a card and left.

He quirked his eyebrow up slightly at the bouquet and then her, "You like flowers?"

"Every girl likes flowers, just depends on that type of flowers." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Duly noted" he said and then peered over her shoulder, "What's the note say?"

Sienna moved the card away from him and smiled, "She said yes."

Damien smiled despite himself, ignoring the slight pang of disappointment that followed," I'm happy for you. I'd have to knock some sense into Hayden if she said no."

She quirked an eyebrow at him,"Threatening bodily harm already? Normally that's a fifth date sort of offense." She pulled out her phone to take a quick picture,"but thanks. I just texted Nadia to let her know."

He looked at his watch, "Too bad you couldn't tell her in person if her and Steve weren't late for brunch again. They could be fleeing from a fire and they're still doing that slow couple walk holding hands inside of the same pocket or whatever."

"I'm sure Nadia is probably distracted, though the hand holding in the same pocket thing I'll have to try." She took another bite and waved her fork at him for a moment," And you seem a bit too suspicious of Steve."

"I'm just saying. How much does Nadia really know about Steve, anyway? I mean who has time to be an investment banker and volunteer and know how to bake creme brulee from memory?"

"From memory? " Her expression changed into one of surprise.

Damien nodded and dug into his pancakes again," All I'm just saying is that he sounds good on paper, but what's he really hiding?"

He cleared his throat when he realized his companion didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," she blinked again, eyes returned to him."You had me with creme brulees. What else did you say?"

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee, "I swear you all you think about is food."

" Not all the time." she replied and took another bite of her breakfast and swallowed " it just so happens I am food oriented. But I'm sure you probably said something about Steve having a dark and mysterious past and we need to grill him or follow him or something like that."

"Good thinking."

She shook her head,"Oh no, I'm not going to follow him. You're the P.I."

He leaned in closer and caught a whiff of her shampoo again and dropped his voice,"What do you think his big secret is? Con artist? Adulterer? Vegan?"

A smile played on her lips, "Being vegan is a crime?"

He straightened up with a shrug, "They eat the food my food eats."

She sighed shaking her head, "You are hopeless Damien."

"Well I can't find anything about Eros, my contacts aren't coming up with anything on them."

He ate the last bite of his pancakes and placed his knife and fork on the plate.

She mopped up the remains of yolk with her toast and popped it neatly into her mouth.

"They are an exclusive matchmaking service you know. Maybe you should, I dunno walk in and fill out an application?"

Before Damien could respond Nadia and Steve walked in breathless.

"You won't believe it! "The shorter woman squealed excitedly.

"What?" Sienna and Damien both asked simultaneously and then looked at each other and blushed.

"Steve and I are moving in together! Tomorrow!"

Sienna barely had time to muster a response before she was pulled out of the booth and swept into a tight hug from her cousin.

Damien's eyes widened in surprise, "Well that's uh-"

"Great." The taller woman finished for him and patted her cousin on the back "but you're squeezing me to death."

Nadia let go breathlessly," There's so much to do it. I want to have a big housewarming party." She turned to her cousin excitedly,

"You have _got_ to bring Hayden, especially since she said yes. We'd love to get to know her more."

Her cousin tapped her arm impatiently, and Nadia let her go reluctantly.

"Sorry."

"That's fine, just making sure you didn't dislocate a rib or something." Sienna felt her side and took a deep breath, "Nope, still in one piece so we're good."

"So are you going to bring Hayden?" Nadia asked hopeful as she sat down next to Steve.

"I can." came the casual reply.

"Great! It's settled then. Housewarming party at our new place next Saturday."

Damien smirked "Sounds great, I'd like to me her too."

Sienna raised at eyebrow at him but said nothing.

4.

The next week

Sienna had just finished her morning run and paused to check the time on her watch.

9:15 am. She had plenty of time to get a few more things done before he would get back to her.

She checked her phone as she walked and ran into a solid figure.

"Oh sorry," she apologized quickly and then looked up," What you doing here? I texted you twenty minutes ago said it wasn't a rush."

" You texted and said it was an emergency." Damien shrugged nonchalantly."I was wondering if you were going to keep me waiting all morning or if I needed to call the police and file a missing person's report."

"Can't do that until after 24 hours." she said over her shoulder as she keyed in the code to get into the building and held the door open for him.

He stepped through and smiled slightly, "I'm crying invisible tears of joy, I'll make a detective out of you yet."

She shook her head earnestly, "Not likely, and don't get mushy on me. Come on up. I'll take a quick shower and we'll be on our way."

She paused at the base of the stairs for a moment and looked at him.

"What?"

"You're not wearing your Castiel coat for once."

He rolled his eyes, "For your information I was wearing that coat _long_ before that show that got popular."

"Riiight." She said with a mischievous grin and gave his tie an experimental tug,"Though I have to say, you do clean up nicely."

He cleared his throat and took his tie back from her, "Thanks. I wanted to look sharp for the housewarming party tonight. So what's with the emergency?"

"Well, I wanted to look nice for the party tonight and need someone's opinion."

"Oh? Doesn't Nadia normally handle this sort of thing?"

"She would if she wasn't playing hostess."

"Right. So I'm on outfit duty then. I'm not really into fancy boutiques though."

Sienna sighed and rubbed her temples, "Tell me about it, if Nadia drags me into one more overpriced high end boutique I am going to scream."

He smiled and continued," I do know a consignment shop where were can find some hidden gems."

"Great. Give me ten minutes and I'll be out."

45 minutes later they were at the shop, he picked a few outfits out for her and had her try them on.

"So bringing Hayden out to a casual group of friends. That's a big step." He said from behind the dressing room door.

"I can hear the sarcasm dripping off of that comment." She replied from the other side of the door as she slipped into the skirt and turned around to look at her reflection. The low cut light pink top exposed a generous amount of cleavage which she normally didn't show unless it was a first date, but she had to give Damien credit for finding it, the color was nice and it fit her well.

"Well?" He asked impatiently from the other side.

"I dunno, it isn't something I would normally wear." She replied with a slight frown in the mirror and turned to see which side looked best.

"But?" he prompted.

"But…" she replied as she pulled her hair to her shoulder and glanced at the mirror expectantly.

He sighed heavily, "Come out of there, before I come in."

"Is that a threat or promise?" She asked teasingly.

Silence was her reply.

"Are you standing out there with your arms crossed?" She called out as she gave the skirt a final tug.

"No."

She grinned," Now you've got your arms across your chest and in a few moments you're going to start to do that eye squinting thing where you're annoyed enough for it to show in your face."

"How- ?" He started to ask and she could almost see him shake his head in disbelief," You know, what I don't want to know."

She laughed, "We've known each other for four years, Damien. I can tell."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose,"Well, are you coming out or not?"

"Okay, ready or not, here I come." She threw the door open with a flourish and gave a little twirl, a few other customers stopped their browsing to look.

He looked glanced at her for a moment and then nodded, "Not bad, not bad at all."

She curtseyed slightly," I try."

"You're ridiculous." he sighed resigned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Guess my work here is done. I'll see you and your true love at the party?"

She frowned and shook her head, "I just met her like two days ago, true love is a bit much at this point. Date is fine."

"Okay, you and your _date _then." He nudged her playfully.

"That is if we make it out of my apartment. Hell, at this rate _I_ may show up late." she looked down at her chest proudly, "My cleavage is fantastic."

He glanced over for a moment and as much as he wanted to disagree he couldn't. Her cleavage was pretty amazing but so was the rest of her. He shook his head a little to derail that train of thought.

"I'll leave you to it then."

5.

That night at Nadia's.

"Sienna!" Nadia squealed upon seeing her.

"Hey, you two. This is Hayden, my date."

The petite blonde woman smiled warmly and extended her hand to them. "I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally put a face to a name."

Steve shook her hand while Nadia hugged her tightly. Hayden's eyes widened for a moment in surprise.

Sienna smiled apologetically, "Sorry I meant to warn you she's a hugger."

Hayden looked around and then back at her cousin," I wouldn't have guessed. Your place is so nice."

"Thank you." Nadia beamed.

Hayden gestured towards the artwork on the walls,"Are all the art pieces yours?"

Nadia grinned, "Yes. I have to paint more pieces because the rest are selling like hotcakes."

Steve grinned and gave her a hug, "Gotta go so my spinach puffs don't burn."

"Did he just say spinach puffs? "Sienna asked eagerly.

"Yup, they were such a hit at the gallery I begged him to make them tonight." Her cousin replied.

Sienna turned to her date, " You have got to try them, they are to die for. But you're going to have to keep me from eating them all."

The blonde laughed, "I'll try but if there's chocolate you'll have to hold me back."

The taller woman wrapped her arm around her date and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Consider it done."

"Well, I've got to be a good hostess. I'll see you both around." Nadia said and made her way through the crowd.

Sienna laced her fingers into Hayden's and was about to lean in to steal another quick kiss when a voice called her.

"Hey Sienna! I finally caught you. "

Damien walked over with a smile, "And this must be Hayden."

The blonde turned to him smiled back and offered a hand. "Mucho gusto."

"Encantado." He replied, raising an eyebrow but he took her hand and shook.

"Sienna me dijo que su familia es de Puerto Rico y que hablas espanol." the blonde woman responded eagerly.

"Si. And the gesture of speaking the mother tongue is appreciated .. but I'm not the one you need to impress. " He glanced at Sienna for a moment to see that her cheeks were flushed and then smirked," though by the looks of it, it worked."

The woman in question grinned mischievously at him, "Sorry, did I ever mention Spanish is my kryptonite? I think need a drink now."

"I'll get them." Hayden volunteered and then turned to him and questioned "Damien?"

"I'm not going to say no to a drink. " he shrugged good naturedly.

"Great, I'll be back."

The blonde walked towards the other end of the room.

"So..Spanish huh?" He asked teasingly and nudged Sienna slightly once Hayden was out of earshot.

"Don't even start," she closed the gap between them, her tone low and husky, "unless you want to be dragged out of here by that tie."

He felt warmth in his cheeks and she stepped back and smiled at him disarmingly.

"So, what do you think of Hayden?"

He glanced at the blonde for a moment and shrugged loosely, "She's got a model aesthetic going if that's what you're into."

Sienna nodded, "I can see where it comes off that way, but it's better than the half dozen others I've dated."

He shifted his weight slightly and glanced at her,"I dunno, I liked the purple haired one. She was nice."

"Amy? Oh geez.," she rolled her eyes," She dragged me to every local bar within a 30 mile radius. Couldn't carry a tune if it was in a bucket."

He chuckled,"She did managed to convince you to dye your hair bright red."

She cringed at the memory," Ugh, I thought my boss was going to have a heart attack, thankfully I managed to convince them it was just for Halloween, but it took nearly six weeks to get it back to normal. I am never doing that again."

Sienna pulled her hair over her shoulder and looked at it.

Damien shrugged thoughtfully, "Not many people can pull of blood red."

"Vampire red." she corrected with a grin," though I have to say it worked for the Halloween costume really well."

"It did." he agreed remembering the tight black cat suit she wore and the black leather boots, his eyes wandered along the crowd for a moment and he frowned.

"Are things going well between you two?"

"Yeah, why?" she turned her attention to him with concern.

"Well, don't look now but there's a cute brunette who's chatting her up."

Sienna turned to look in the direction he was looking in and saw a woman just a few inches taller than Hayden in a crisp turtleneck and skirt.

"Oh, really?" she said as a mischievous grin spread across her lips.

"Don't do anything rash, I don't want to bail you out of jail tonight. "He called after her as she strided over.

She tossed him a grin and he watched for a moment as Sienna introduced herself and slipped an arm around her date with ease and kissed her on the cheek.

He was going to need something stronger than mixers if he was going to get through the night.

Moments later he slipped into the kitchen and found the tequila bottle and shot glass and poured himself a shot and downed it quickly.

"Everything okay?" A voice drifted in behind him.

He turned and saw Nadia behind him, a concerned look on her face.

"Great, just needed something stronger." he nodded toward the bottle in his hand.

She raised an eyebrow as he took a shot," I take it you met Hayden."

He nodded and poured another shot.

"...And you're not convinced."

Nadia crossed her arms over her chest. It wasn't a question but a statement. He hesitated for a moment and then downed the shot and looked at the empty glass with sudden interest.

"In my line of work you trust your instincts and investigate everything."

She sighed heavily, her arms fell to her sides, "She seems happy."

He nodded and met her eyes, "And what about you?"

A smile spread across Nadia's lips,"Steve is amazing, he supports my art and is just great."

He nodded thoughtfully for a moment and poured another shot, swirled it for a moment and then downed it again.

She made a move to leave but paused at the door, "Going back out there?"

He frowned and shrugged," I thought about leaving."

She pouted, "Don't go. How about we play a drinking game?"

His eyebrow quirked up, "Oh? "

"Truth or drink."

"Who's 'we'?" He asked curiously.

"Hold that thought, I'll grab Sienna."

Before he could reply she had disappeared.

A few minutes later Nadia reappeared with her cousin in tow.

"Whoa," Sienna's eyes widen and she put up her hands in surrender," I've only had 3 glasses it's too early for an intervention."

"No, silly. I roped Damien into playing Truth or Drink and you're going to join us."

"Really?" She glanced at him surprised, "You actually agreed to that, you _hate_ talking about your personal life."

He shrugged, "What can I say? I've had a bit of tequila and I'm feeling generous. Don't get used to it."

Sienna eyed the bottle for a moment and then him, he shrugged.

Nadia nudged her cousin, "What do you say? Hayden's talking to Steve about rescue dogs, they'll be busy for hours."

The taller woman hesitated for a moment.

"Please? "Her cousin begged and batted her eyelashes pitifully.

The taller woman scowled, "Don't you dare do it."

"Do what?" Nadia asked innocently.

"Puppy eyes."

As if on queue Nadia sniffled and pouted her bottom lip over her top and made her eyes as sad as possible.

Sienna rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fiiiine. You know I can't resist when you do that to me. Count me in."

"Perfect!" Nadia reached for two more glasses from the cabinet and poured them a shot each.

"Okay, the rules are simple, on your turn we get to ask you a question, you have answer truthfully or if you refuse to answer, you have to take a drink and your turn is over. Got it?"

"Yup." The taller woman replied with a curt nod.

Damien nodded,"Just like college. Welp, I might as well go first and get this over with."

After grilling the P.I. on his background and Nadia admitting to a fault in Steve, Sienna found herself on the receiving end of a question.

"Okay cuz, your turn. I've got one for you, just between us." Nadia grinned mischievously.

"Bring it."

"Have you ever felt anything for Damien?"

Sienna's eyes went wide for a moment and she felt heat rise in her cheeks. She made a mental note to have a stern talk to Nadia after this.

Damien sputtered beside her.

"Whoa, what?!"

Nadia folded her arms across her chest proudly. "Well?"

"You don't have to answer that." he shot the shorter woman an annoyed look.

"As much as I would love to take a shot… and I do believe me," Sienna said with a sigh and a longing look at the drink in her glass and then met her cousin's eyes, "I'm not going to deny it, so, yes. He's an attractive guy."

"I...wow…well, that's...wow." he stammered and looked down into his empty shot glass.

Nadia nudged him, playfully, " Careful D. You're blushing."

"I don't blush." he scowled at her and fidgeted with his glass for a moment before he looked up at Sienna meeting her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself."

She felt the heat come back into her cheeks and played it off with a wink, "Careful with those compliments, a girl would get a big head."

"Next question?"

The grin didn't leave her cousin's face as she excitedly waved her hands,"Okay, okay. Here's an easier one, have you ever been in love?"

The taller woman frowned thoughtfully for a moment and thought of the lovers she had over the past few years and admitted," I've been in intense like and in lust, but no, never in love."

The P.I. leaned back surprise evident in his expression, "Really?"

"Really." She confirmed firmly.

The surprise stayed for a moment, "Well, color me surprised."

She turned and eyed him for a moment, "Oh? What color is that exactly? Maybe a mauve?"

"Pink is not my color."

She nudged him gently with her hip, letting the contact linger for just a few seconds longer before pulling away.

"I dunno a blush looks good on you."

Color crept into his face for a moment and he looked away.

6.

Nadia and Steve led everyone up to the rooftop and Damien went for a little while and wandered back down to the kitchen of Nadia's apartment. It would be rude to start a bottle and not finish it.

He settled on the bar stool and poured himself a shot and downed it.

"Ay bendito" he muttered to himself, his hands in his hair as he leaned over the counter and stared at his drink.

An amused voice drifted into the kitchen and pulled him out of his thoughts abruptly, "What did I tell you about the Spanish? "

He looked up to see Sienna leaning against the doorframe, with a slight smile played on her lips.

He straightened up quickly,"Oh, hey."

"Hey yourself," she noticed the nearly empty bottle beside him and noted lightly,"That was a new bottle by the way."

"It was." He agreed and drank the liquid in his shot glass down quickly.

"Something on your mind?"

He opened his mouth for a moment and then shut it and shook his head. How could he ask her what she really meant by saying she had feelings for him? He certainly meant it when she said she wasn't bad herself. She strode towards him and slid onto the barstool next to him, her long legs dangled off the stool. His thoughts strayed to what it would be like to have her legs wrapped around his waist...he shook his head as this was not the time nor place to fantasize about where her legs should be.

She put a hand on his, her expression one of concern, "You can tell me what's going on."

He looked down at her hand, and he placed his other one on top of it, running his thumb over her knuckles slowly. He felt her shiver underneath his touch. He looked at her and saw only concern in her eyes. He ran his thumb along the side of her hand and she closed her eyes for a moment, her lips parted, his name came out of them in a breathy whisper.

He found himself draw uncontrollably to her lips and closed the space before he could stop himself and kissed her. She stiffened, surprised he made a move to break it but she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer until her chest was against his. His heartbeat quickened and his inhaled the smell of citrus and honey. He ran his hand through her hair and used his other hand to wrap around her waist as the kiss deepened.

After a few seconds the kiss broke.

He moved to pull away,"I'm sorry that was …"

He saw a brief flash of annoyance in her features as she pulled him by his tie into another kiss filled with the same amount of urgency and passion he felt. She slid her tongue slightly along the outside of his lips as though asking for permission and he granted it, unable to stop the low groan that escaped him. Her tongue slow danced with his for a moment until it retreated and the kiss broke leaving them both breathless.

"Sienna." he whispered her name like it was a prayer on his lips as he cupped her face in his hands.

He pressed a kiss to her lips again, this time it was achingly sweet and passionate when it broke his hands went back his side, he pressed his temple against hers," You better go, I'm sure Hayden's waiting for you."

She frowned and pulled away from him slightly, he steeled himself prepared for the inevitable . He could curse himself for crossing the line between them, but he would rather take her anger now and know what it was like for that heartbreaking moment than ever wonder...

She caught his look at offered him a smile,"I'm not with Hayden."

He frowned, deeply confused,"But you two came in together and.."

"We came in together but that doesn't mean we leave together." She said with a coy smile.


End file.
